South Park Drabbles And OneShots
by FiannaRadcliffe
Summary: These are drabbles and One-Shots about South Park's Characters
1. Bebe

I wrote Emo Stan and Kyle, Kenny and Butters and Damien, Pip and Tweak and Craig and Christophe 'The Mole', Token, Clyde, Gregory, Wendy a one-shot and decided I had to write and Bebe one like it.... In fact might make every South Park Kid one!!!! BTW All characters mentioned are 16 and belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone Enjoy and please comment.

Everyone knew Bebe was a whore, she wasn't as bad as Kenny though. Yeah she did go around screwing half of the Schools boys but at least she didn't do it for money.

"Its nearly break, Bebe isn't that when your dumping Craig?" Wendy whispered from her seat next to Bebe.

"Bebe's dumping Craig!!" Red hissed from her seat on the other side of Bebe. Bebe nodded and Wendy held a finger too her lips in a shh movement.

"Why?" Red continued and Bebe shrugged.

"She's bored of him and she's thinking about getting back together with Clyde." Wendy explained.

"Yeah he's too clingy and he flips everyone off. Also have you seen the way he looks at Kyle!" Bebe added as she flicked her blond hair back while Red stared at her like she was stupid.

"Thats because Craig goes out with Kyle you thick blond" Annie hissed from behind Bebe. Bebe Wendy and Red turned around and stared at Annie.

"What do you mean Craig goes out with Kyle? He goes out with me." Bebe hissed and Annie shook her head.

"Well Marjorine heard from Kenny who heard from Stan who got told by Clyde who got told by Token because he saw them like making out so Marjorine told me." Annie replied calmly.

"Oh by the way Marjorine goes out with Kenny." Red added looking at her long red nails.

"Marjorine got with Kenny thats so cute" Wendy said then shut up as Bebe glared at her.

"Hello what about my problem?" Bebe asked

"Dump him" came a voice from behind them. Bebe turned around slowly and saw Kayla watching them.

"Why?" Bebe and Wendy asked at the same time.

"Bebe look at you, your smart and any boy would like to do you then we have Craig Tucker who'd rather screw Kyle Broflovski then you. Common Sense girlfriend. He either wants to get dumped or he just doesn't want to be with you. Just think about it" Kayla replied before going back to watching Kyle mess around with Stan, Kenny and Craig like she normally did. Annie, Bebe, Red and Wendy sat in silence after that each one thinking about what Bebe was about to do.


	2. Butters

I wrote Emo Stan and Kyle a one-shot and decided I had to write Butters, Kenny, Tweak, Craig, Wendy, Bebe, Damien and Pip one like it.... In fact might make every South Park Kid one!!!! BTW All characters mentioned are 18 and belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone Enjoy and please comment.

_Three Months earlier_

_Butters walks up to Kennys house and knocks on his door. "Hello. Is Kenny home?" He asked when Kenny's mom answered the door. "One Second KENNY DOOR" Kenny's mom shouted up to Kenny and then walked off leaving Butters stood in the doorway. Butters heard some movement upstairs then he saw Kenny's bright orange parka come downstairs. "Butters nice to see ya." Kenny said as he walked up to Butters and pulled him upstairs. Sitting down on the bed with Kenny made Butter's heart jump. "You here for more Blond-to-Blond therapy?" Kenny asked Butters sweetly and smiling at him. Butters just nodded silently then said quietly"It's Eric.. He's been... touching me … again" Kenny's reaction to that was shocking, he picked Butters up and walked out of his house with Butters in his arms. Once they were safely out side he put Butters down and stormed off towards Eric his hands in fists. Butters realized what he was going to do and said "Kenny... no don't.... please." Kenny turned around and hissed "What so he can do it again? No Butters it won't stop." "It will Kenny," Butters said trying to reason with him, grabbing on to Kennys arm whispering "Because I left him." Kenny looked down at the small blond in shock. "You left him?" "Yes Kenny because I love you not him." Butters said still whispering scared that Kenny would freak. Kenny picked Butters up again and kissed him softly. "Do you know how long I have waited for you to say that?"_

Butters sat at Kenny's grave something he always did and said "Hey Ken, I miss you like always. Its been three months today, but it feels like three years. Its not fair why did Eric have to run you over?" Butters felt someones hand at his shoulder and he looked up seeing it was just Kyle and Stan, Butters stood up and hugged him. "Hey Butters calm down, we'll get Cartman for you. Won't we Stan " Kyle said looking at Stan who nodded. "Thanks guys" Butters said pulling away from Kyle and throwing the orange rose he had in his hand on Kenny's grave. Butters let Kyle and Stan take him home glad he had some caring friends that he could trust. As Stan and Kyle left his house to confront Cartman, Butters went upstairs he needed sleep. Butters sat on his bed and said hoping Kenny could hear him "I miss you Kenny. I need you here now more then food and water. Kyle and Stan are getting Cartman for you. Ken I love you." Crying himself to sleep like he had for the past three months, but still every night he had the same wish _Bring Kenny Back To Life._

The next morning Butters woke to the sun streaming through his window. _Somethings never change _he thought. He got ready for his early morning shift at Tweaks parents coffee shop Harbucks wishing more then ever Kenny would walk through his door like he had so many times before, hug him and tell him everything was all right. Butters got into his car and drove to Harbucks he'd have some food when he came off his shift. He arrived at Harbucks earlier then he should have but opened up shop anyway putting his apron on he stood at the till making coffee for when Tweak and Craig would come in about a minute. When he saw Craig and Tweak enter laughing he felt a bit sad but he fought through it and asked "Usual Tweak? Craig?" They both nodded but Tweak said "I'll make it Butters. You can take a break with it being the day and all." Butters muttered thanks to Tweak and sat down opposite to Craig. "What does he mean the day?" Craig asked him curiously . "Its been three months since Kenny died" Tweak said sitting down next to Craig and passing us our coffee. Butter took his without hesitating and sipped it nodding at what Tweak said, Once he had finished his coffee Butters threw his cup in the bin and looked up as the bell on the door rang. "Hey Butters" a voice said from the door Butters whirled around and managed to spit out "Kenny? But you.." Tweak and Craig looked from Butters to Kenny then left giving them some privacy. Kenny walked over to where Butters stood smiling "I said I'd come back Butters'" he said and hugged Butters tightly, seeing Butters was about to cry Kenny muttered "Its alright Butters. Cartman can't hurt you." Butters nodded and stayed in Kennys arms..


	3. Craig

I wrote Emo Stan and Kyle, Kenny and Butters and Damien, Pip and Tweak a one-shot and decided I had to write Craig, Wendy and Bebe one like it.... In fact might make every South Park Kid one!!!! BTW All characters mentioned are 16 and belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone Enjoy and please comment. Also this was supposed to be a CREEK story but I wanted it to be a CRENNY one.

He's doing it again he's staring at me, Craig thought as he walked down the corridor and saw Kenny McCormick staring at him. "What is with McCormick?" Clyde asked once Craig got to his locker. Craig shrugged "Its like he fancies you or something" Clyde continued and once again Craig shrugged. "You don't care?" Token asked surprised at Craig's behavior. Craig flipped them off "Not I don't care I'm going to go talk to him" Craig said before heading towards Kenny. "Hey Craig" Kenny said as Craig appeared at his locker. "Hey McCormick. Are you alright?" Kenny nodded and Craig smiled at him "You don't look it but I guess thats what going to Hell so much does to you" Craig said and Kenny laughed. Then the bell rang and Craig walked off to his lesson waving at Kenny.

"Dude you think so?" Craig heard Kyle say to Kenny as he walked pass Craig's table in the cafeteria. Kenny nodded quickly, Craig pretended to be eating his dinner and listened to there conversation. "I know he knows. It's pretty obvious that I like him." Kenny told Kyle as they sat down at a table close enough to Craig so he could hear. "Then why don't you just tell him?" Kyle asked. "No way he'd flip." Kenny replied resting his head on the table. Craig jumped when Clyde Token Bebe and Wendy sat down at the table. Wendy and Bebe immediately started talking about 'girl stuff ' leaving Token and Clyde free to talk to Craig. "So does he?" Clyde asked Craig as Token looked at Kenny and Kyle talking. "I don't know Clyde. But I will find out." Craig replied. Bebe and Wendy stopped talking and both said "Who?" "Kenny. We think he fancies Craig" Token said to the girls. Craig just put his head down and flipped them off before walking off.

Craig reached his locker and lent against it for five minutes before noticing the note just slotted in the slats. He opened it saw Kyle's neat writing and quickly read it.

So Craig Kenny told me to tell you this. Should I Smile Because we're friends or cry because thats all we ever will be.

Craig slipped the note in his pocket and pulled a book out of his locker. Ripping a sheet of paper out he started to write;

Kenny, If thats your way of telling me you like me well..... then I guess I like you. Don't Cry Smile because we're more then then friends now. xxx Craig

Craig then walked pass Kennys locker and taped the note to Kennys locker door. Craig then headed towards his class smiling at what he's done.

It wasn't until last lesson did Craig remember the note. Kenny ran over to him and hugged him tight. "Easy now Ken." Craig muttered at the blond who was hugging him to death. Kenny immediately loosened his grip and smiled up at Craig. Craig moved some of Kenny's hair out of his eyes and smiled back at him. "You won't leave me will you Craig?" Kenny asked after they had been told to stop hugging and sit down. "No I won't Kenny. I won't leave you." Craig replied and kissed his hand the best he could.


	4. Creek I'd Lie

_I don't think that passenger Seat. Has ever looked this good to me. Craig tells me about his night and I count the colours in his eyes._

_He'll never fall in love he swears and he runs his fingers through his hair. I start laughing and I hope he's wrong. I don't think its ever crossed his mind that when he tells a joke I fake a smile. I know all his favorite songs_

**I could tell his favorite colours brown. Tweek loves to argue born on the seventeenth. He has his fathers eyes. And if you asked me if I loved him I'd lie. **

**Tweek looks around the room and Innocently overlooks the truth. Shouldn't a light go on? Doesn't he know 've had him memorized for so long?**

_Craig sees eveerything in back and white. He never lets anyone see him cry and I don't let anyone see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favorite colours blue. Craig loves to flip people off. Born on the fifteenth. His sisters beautiful. And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

|A**He stands there then walks away. My god if I could only say, I'm holding every breath for you**

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar. I think he can see through everything but my heart. I wake up and my first thought is "my god he's beautiful". So I make my coffee and pray for a miracle_

**Yes I coud tell you his favorite colors loves to argue oh and it kills me. **_His sisters beautiful. _**he has his father's eyes**_  
_

_**And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_


	5. Creek For LilSnowFox

Creek Surprise

Craig didn't know what came over him. He **never** let anyone in his house, so why the hell was Tweek in his house! Maybe it was because the blond was so cute with all his twitches or because it was raining outside and Tweek looked like he had something to say to Craig. Craig led Tweek upstairs and told him to sit down while he made him some coffe. When Craig returned with coffee, he sat on his office chair and slided over towards Tweek who was sat on Craig's sofa. Tweek took Craig's offer of coffee calmly and sipped it.

"You okay Tweek? You looked like you had something to tell me." Craig asked after a while.

"Yeah I do have something to tell you." Tweek answered and put his coffee down.

Craig became nervous as Tweek knelt on the couch facing him. Then Tweek slowly moved his lips to Craigs cheek.


	6. Creek Two Worlds Collide

Creek Two Worlds Collide

Tweek was given the world  
So much that he couldn't see  
And Criag needed someone to show him,  
Who he could be.  
And Tweek tried to survive  
Wearing his heart on his sleeve  
But Tweek needed Craig to believe

Craig had his dreams, Tweek had his.  
Tweek had his fears, Craig was fine.  
Craig showed Tweek what he couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.

La dee da dee da

Tweek was scared of it all, watching from far away.  
Craig was given a role, never knew just when to play.  
And Tweek tried to survive  
Living his life on his own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But Craig has given him strength to find home.

Craig had his dreams, Tweek had his.  
Tweek had his fears, Craig was fine.  
Craig showed Tweek what he couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.

Tweek was scared  
Unprepared.  
Lost in the dark.  
Falling Apart,  
Craig can survive,  
With Tweek by his side.  
We're gonna be alright.  
This is what happens when two worlds collide.

Craig had his dreams, Tweek had his.  
Tweek had his fears, Craig was fine.  
Craig showed Tweek what he couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.  
La dee da dee da

Tweek had his fears, Craig was fine.  
Craig showed Tweek what he couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.  
When two different worlds collide.


	7. Damien

I wrote Emo Stan and Kyle, Kenny and Butters a one-shot and decided I had to write Tweak, Craig, Wendy, Bebe, Damien and Pip one like it.... In fact might make every South Park Kid one!!!! BTW All characters mentioned are 15 and belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone Enjoy and please comment.

In second period Science Damien sighed, His father had told him how boring school was but Damien thought that was an excuse just to get him to stay in Hell and now he was actually at school Damien decided it wasn't worth it. No don't go his father had said it'll be boring, why did Damien have to be such an arrogant child and think his dad was lying to him. Why Why Why thought Damien as he bashed his head against his desk trying to get some brains into his head aware that everyone was watching him, they expected this behavior from Tweak Tweek not the frigging Anti-Christ. Damien carried on bashing his head against the desk until he heard a British voice from behind him. "You'll break the desk, you know." Damien stopped bashing the desk for a moment looked at the kid as if he was going to speak then he stopped. There stood behind him was a small blond boy who was smiling at Damien, no-one ever smiled at Damien. "Hi my names Pip. You must be Damien. I'm supposed to sit with you but I see your busy massacring our desk ." Pip said still smiling. Damien nearly fell off his chair he was the frigging son of the DEVIL!!! The Devil for Gods sake. Did Pip not know that? Damien stared in confusion at Pip. "You don't mind if I sit next to you do you?" Pip said watching Damien carefully. Damien shook his head whispering "No I don't mind" _Ha take That Dad. School isn't boring._ Damien thought and mentally started to laugh. Damien felt shocked as Pip sat next to him, no-one ever got this close to him except his dad but he demanded hugs and his dad was well his dad. "Damien do you even speak" Pip asked staring at Damien who returned the gesture. Damien saw something in Pip's gray eyes not horror at being sat with the Anti-Christ but happiness. As the bell rang for break, Pip and Damien were still in the classroom staring at each other."Hey Pip do you know who my dad is?" Damien asked when they eventually walked out of the classroom together. Pip shook his head gesturing that Damien should continue. "He's the devil. I'm the Anti-Christ." Damien continued preparing for Pip to leave. To his amazement Pip stayed by his side. "It's a good thing I'm not bothered then isn't it?" Pip said simply stating that he wouldn't be moving any time soon. "Wanna cut next class?" Damien asked once he had realized Pip wasn't going to leave. " Its only Health and Social." Damien added when he saw Pip's worried face. Leaning down so he could whisper in Pips ear he said "We can solve our own problems, we don't need there help." Pip trembled slightly at Damien coming close to him but abruptly stopped when he saw Kenny dying across the hall. Damien straightened up at the shouts of OMG You Killed Kenny You Bastards. "Damn it Kenny, wait here Pip" Damien said before moving towards Kenny muttering over and over again "Damn it Kenny" Kneeling down next to Kenny's lifeless form at the many shrieks of Bebe, Red and Wendy. "What's He doing" Bebe shrieked, everyone around her stayed quiet no-one knew what he was doing. Damien felt for Kenny's pulse he'd only just died and not gone through the gate yet. If Damien could just manage to stop him from getting any closer to the gate, he'd return to this world. A few minutes later Kenny sat up coughing. Damien heard Stan say "He saved Kenny" and Kyle in response say "He's not a bastard" Damien walked back to Pip slowly smiling slightly at the blonds shocked expression. "Did you just bring him back to life?" Pip asked watching Stan and Kyle hugging a now alive Kenny. "To some extent I did. He dies every other day, spends half a day in Hell then he's reborn. Come on lets go cut class" Damien replied dragging Pip outside. Once they got outside Damien looked at the little blond who was trembling. "We won't get caught Pip I promise" Damien said stroking Pip's face in an attempt to reassure Pip. Pip looked up at him in pain as he stroked his face "Oops Sorry" Damien apologized forgetting that he burned people. Damien moved his hand away from Pip's face and put it into his pocket. "Why are you sorry?" Pip asked his face of pain becoming a face of confusion. "I burned you" Damien replied, Pip looked at him then Damien asked"Didn't I burn you?" Pip gave him a playful punch in his arm and said "I have a bruise on my face look." Pip pointed at his bruise, Damien looked curiously then kissed it, Pip flinched at his touch but looked happy, turning around to face Damien, Pip smiled and Damien smiled back. Pip threw his arms around Damien and Damien looked shocked but kissed the blond boys hair. Damien smiling down at Pip and thought _My dad was so wrong school is actually fun. Wait till I tell him about Pip. _


	8. Damien Pip and Craig I have A Problem

Damien Thorne

I Have A Problem....

Yes me, the Anti-Christ had a problem.

So what is this problem?

Pip.

Yes Pip.

I kissed him...

I wasn't thinking straight okay?

Pip Pirrup

I Have A Problem...

Damien kissed me.

I just stood there like a confused sheep.

When he ran off I didn't even attempt to go after him.

I just Stood there.

Smiling

Craig Tucker

I Have A Problem

And For A Change Its Not Tweak.

No Its Kenny this time.

I think that I....

Love him.


	9. Creek Swimming

Creek – Swimming.

Craig turned around in the pools changing room to find Tweek sat on the bench fully clothed.

"Tweakers?...Why aren't you dressed?" Craig asked. Tweek looked up and seeing Craig half-naked nearly fell off the bench.

"Because...Imagine all the thiings that could go wrong!" Tweek replied shaking on every word. Craig piniched the bridge of his nose and sighed before sitting next to Tweek.

"Tweek nothing will happen to you" Craig stated.

"Not unless he decides to rape you." Kenny said from the other side of the changing rooms and earned the bird off Craig. Tweek jumped at Kenny's comment and leant against Craig.

"Don't worry Tweek I won't rape you." Craig said reassuringly stroking Tweeks. Craig heard Damien huff and flipped him off unconsiously. Tweek was still thiking about the dangers of swimming..

"Tweek?" came Kenny's voice again.

"Kenny you say anything and I will kill you." Craig said before dragging Tweek into one of the changing cubicles. Tweek sat down on the bench hesitantly before Craig sat down and pulled Tweek into his lap.

"Now Tweakers are you going to get changed or do I have to make you?" Craig asked as he placed his hands on the blonds cheeks.

"I'll do it myself." Tweek replied gathering his clothes. While Tweek got changed Craig looked around the changing cubicle.

When Tweek was eventually changed Craig pulled the shaky blond into a hug.

"Do you promise nothing will happen to me if I go in that pool?" Tweek asked as him and Craig walked into the pool area together.

"Tweek. If anything that so much poses a threat against you comes near you I'll flip them off." Craig replied. Quite a few people had decided to go swimming today it seems. Damien was sat very moodily in a corner of the poolside. Stan and Kyle where trying to dunk Kenny and not suceeding. Token had got forced by Clyde to give him a piggyback ride. Pip was swimming from each side of the pool to the other side and the girls plus Butters where all sat in a corner talking.

_How hard will it be to keep Tweek safe? _Craig thought as he and Tweek climbed in the pool.

Half an hour later. After surrviving Kenny's comments about rape and nearly getting dunked by Clyde, Craig had thought Tweek would be okay. Turns out Craig was wrong. Tweek managed to freak when Damien clearly annoyed with the fact Kenny was making comments at Pip decided to set Kenny on fire. Damiens plan didn't work so he just swam over to where Kenny was and held his head under water.

"OMG HE KILLED KENNY!!!" Stan shouted

"YOU BASTARD!!" Kyle said immediately after. After both boys had shouted they're sayings every went back to what they was doing.

_Except Tweek_

No the blond had decided to spaz out more. Craig facepalmed and swam over to Tweek.

"Tweek?" Craig said and suceeded in making the jittery blond jump.

"Do you want to get out Tweakers?" Craig asked when Tweek turned to face him. Tweek nodded and the two swam to the side of the pool before Craig said.

"I'm never taking you swimming again"


	10. Dip Anniversary

Dip - Anniversary

"Damien?" Pip asked almost in a whisper.

"Hmm..." Damien replied.

"What are you doing?"

"This? Oh nothing." Damien replied quickly, trying to cover up the mess he'd made in the kitchen. Pip gave him a questioning glance.

"Okay...I was trying to cook. I don't think it worked though" Damien admitted hanging his head. Pip ran over to Damien and hugged him.

"Pip?" Damien asked wrapping his arms around Pip's waist

"Yes Damien" Pip answered while burying his head into the Anti-Christs chest.

"I'm sorry about the kitchen"

"Do I look like I care about the kitchen?" Pip said, his tone serious.

"You.. don't.. care.. about... the.... kitchen.?" Damien looked shocked.

"No" Pip said and pulled Damien closer to him.

"Just curious what where you trying to cook?" Pip asked after a while.

"A Cake." Damien replied and rested his head on Pip's hair. Pip moved his head from under Damien's and a look of confusion flashed across his face as he tried to work out what the Anti-Christ was on about. Damien grinned at his boyfriend, who was still confused.

"What was the cake for?" Pip finally asked.

"Our Anniversary" Damien said simply and kissed Pip's hair. The Brit blushed at The Anti-Christ's sudden kiss and rose up on his tiptoes to press his lips to his boyfriends.


	11. Dip Chemicals React

Dip Chemicals React

Damien made Pip feel out of his element like he was walking on broken glass. Like the his world was spinning in slow motion.....

iWhere you right? was I wrong? Where you weak? Was I strong? Both Of Us Broken Caught in a moment. We lived and we loved and we hurt and we jumped! But the planets all aligned when you looked into my eyes. And just like that the chemicals react. The Chemicals React..../i

Little did Pip know that he made Damien feel outt of his elemnt, lie he was drifting out to sea and the tide was pulling him in deeper. And he made it hard for Damien to breath.

They couldn't deny what they felt inside. They couldn't deny it!

iWhere you right? was I wrong? Where you weak? Was I strong? Both Of Us Broken Caught in a moment. We lived and we loved and we hurt and we jumped! But the planets all aligned when you looked into my eyes. And just like that the chemicals react. The Chemicals React..../i

There was a kalidescope of colours everytime they kissed. Setting fire to the hopes of others. And the sun always seemed to shine down on them.

iWhere you right? was I wrong? Where you weak? Was I strong? Both Of Us Broken Caught in a moment. We lived and we loved and we hurt and we jumped!We lived and we loved and we hurt and we jumped! We're right, we're wrong, we're weak, we're lived tonight....

But the planets all aligned when you looked into my eyes. And just like that watch the chemicals react. And just like that.....The Chemicals React....

The Chemicals React..../i


	12. Emo Stan

Summary: Stans becomes Emo (If you want to call him goth you can I don't mind ) because Kyle left and is inconsolable. Kenny and Cartman try to Cheer him up but it doesn't work. Thinking life is completely pointless without Kyle, Stan tries to kill himself time and time again.

AUTHORS NOTE: Inconsolable means cant be talked to and I don't own any South Park Characters. In this Story all the South Park Characters are Sixteen years old.

_It doesn't even hurt anymore_ Stan thought as he ran the blade of the penknife over his wrist so it drew blood. The sixteen year old had changed dramatically since Kyle left. It had started by dressing in all black and progressed to the stage where he was pretty much suicidal. Kenny and Cartman hadn't left Stan since Kyle had left to go to New York with his mum, dad and Ike. Stan felt even more suicidal when ever some-one mentioned Kyle and he had to leave the room. He had even tried to kill himself a couple of times but each time Kenny had coaxed him to not do it. But now with no-one around to supervise him he kept running the blade constantly over his wrist, making sure blood came out before continuing to the next cut. _It would be so easy just to reach up and slit my throat. Then the torture would end._ Stan thought raising his hand up till his throat ready to die when Kenny came into his house.

"Dude drop the knife now." Kenny shouted his voice ringing out in the silent room. Kenny glared at Stan waiting till he gave him the knife. "Why Stan we went through this yesterday" he continued referring to Stans attempt at suicide yesterday.

"Why can't anyone accept that I want to fucking die! " Stan replied storming up the stairs leaving a very patient Kenny behind. Kicking his door open he turned back around locking it so Kenny couldn't come in and tell him anymore of the everyone loves you bullshit. If everyone loves him then why did Kyle leave? Even Kenny couldn't answer that question. Stan heard Kennys faint tap at his bedroom door.

"GO AWAY Kenny" Stan screamed through his tears, he didn't want to think or talk about Kyle, but Kenny only made the pain worse by insisting he talked about Kyle.

"You sure you want me to go away Stan?" Kenny asked quietly already knowing what the answer would be. Stan was about to scream NO GO AWAY when the phone rang downstairs.

"I'll get it Stan" Kenny shouted up practically skipping downstairs as he already knew who was ringing as they had already rang him and Cartman this morning.

When Stan had calmed down and decided to face Kennys questions, the blond was just finishing his conversation on the phone.

"Thats great." pauses "Yes and no" pauses yet again "Yes I think so, Thank you. See you then. Bye" Kenny put the phone down and turned to Stan

"You calmed down yet Stan" He asked pausing to let him nod and speak.

"Who was that?" Stan asked impatiently looking over at Kenny questioningly.

"An old friend who wants to see me he'd rang my house and my mum gave him your number because I told her I was here. He'll be here soon so get dressed" He replied laughing at Stans I-am-dressed look "You know what I mean Stan different Emo clothes" Kenny smiled at Stans bright face. When Stan was safely upstairs Kenny sat and waited for his guest to arrive.

Stan came back downstairs just as the doorbell rang. He sat on the stairs not sure if he wanted to meet Kennys old friend. Kenny jumped up to answer the door.

"Hey Kenny" the person at the door said walking in "Hey. Is that you Stan?" the same voice said nervously to Stan. Stan didn't notice and carried on looking at his skinny jeans. _That sounds like Kyle but it can't be he's in New York." _Stan thought mentally cringing over Kyle's name as he looked up curiously to see who Kennys old friend was. Kyle had changed since he'd moved to New York, he had an almighty growth spurt making him as tall as Stan, and he'd managed to tame his Jew Fro. Stan saw who it was and ran upstairs. Once upstairs again he locked door so he could be alone. Stan sat on the window ledge waiting for Kenny to come up to calm him down.

"Whats the matter with him?" Stan heard Kyle ask Kenny. _Kyle sounds upset_. Stan thought_._

"Stan thinks you abandoned him when you moved and he became emo. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find out whats the matter with him now. " Kenny replied coming up the stairs. Stan heard him starting up the stairs and sighed as he walked over to his door unlocked his door to let Kenny in.

"Dude whats the matter?" Kenny asked as he came in shutting the door behind him.

"I can't face it again. He will leave and then my life has no purpose again. I just don't want to be abandoned again" Stan replied trying not to shout at Kenny after all he was just trying too help and he lent against the window again.

"Stan I know you're scared of him abandoning you again, but he won't leave again. Come on lets go talk to him." Kenny said pulling Stan up and dragging him downstairs. _Course he won't leave Kenny. He said he wouldn't last time and he did, _Stan thought before talking to Kyle "Hey Kyle, how are you?" Kyle who had been sat on the sofa waiting for them to come back downstairs now stood up and walked over to where they stood. "Hey. Where you and Kenny were making out, your both blushing" Kyle said to the pair of them making a joke about the fact that Kenny was openly Bi. Kenny and Stan glared at Kyle for saying that. Kenny glimpsed at Stan to see if it had upset him because Kenny knew he loved Kyle. To Kennys relief Stan didn't seem bothered.

"No we weren't Kyle, Its great to have you back. I missed you so did Ken, hell even Cartman did." Stan replied "I need toilet be right back" As Stan headed upstairs Kenny said to Kyle "He loves you you know. I am leaving because he needs to see that you aren't leaving him and he needs to tell you he loves you. I doubt he will though. You'll have to go check on him as soon as I walk out of the house to make sure he hasn't committed suicide."

"Thanks Ken. I'll remember all that. See you later" Kyle replied. As Kenny walked out of the door Kyle headed upstairs to find Stan hopefully alive.

"Stan you all right?" Kyle asked concerned as he approached the bathroom door.

"Yes I am, wait there please." Came a reply from Stan as the tap ran.

"Okay Stan" Kyle said. _Should I tell him?? Oh well I am going to anyway it doesn't matter. _Stan thought as he opened the door. As Stan stepped out of the bathroom he caught his sleeve on the door and it ripped exposing his slits.

"Stan what are they?" Kyle asked pointing at the cuts on Stans wrist.

"Its nothing." Stan replied quickly covering the his wrist back up. Kyle stared at him in disbelief asking "Why Stan, Why would you do that to yourself? "

Stan grabbed Kyle's hand smiling as the red-head blushed and dragged him downstairs.

Once downstairs they sat on the sofa. Kyle keeping up a constant stream of questions about the cuts.

"FINE I'll tell you" Stan shouted, Kyle immediately shut up."Sorry Kyle. I'm emo okay. You left and my life wasn't worth living any more. So I became suicidal, slitting my wrist was just the start of it" Stan pauses so he can show Kyle the cut on his throat that had healed. "I became really suicidal I have tried to kill myself a total of fifteen times now. Yesterday I sat in the middle of the main street waiting for a car to hit me." Stan continued looking at Kyle nervously.

"But why?" Kyle asked timidly staring at Stans blue eyes. Stan looked away from Kyle nervous and answered "Because you left me. Kyle........" Stans voice trailed off.

"Whats the matter Stan?" Kyle asked pulling his head back so he could see that he was crying.

"Kyle I love you." Stan replied though the tears closing his eyes so he didn't have to look at Kyles disgusted face.

"Stan.. .. .. I--" Kyle started before being cut off by Stan kissing him passionately. Stan broke off for breath and looked at Kyle's face. Kyle was extremely happy he had waited for this day for ages.

"Your not disgusted," Stan stated confused.

"I love you too. So why would I be disgusted?" Kyle replied kissing him softly on his cheek

"I don't know." Stan said kissing him on the lips again.

_Chapter 2_


	13. Everything I'm Not StanXKyle

Everything I'm Not.

_Oh no  
Don't go changing  
That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you where something different  
That's when it all just fell apart  
Like you're so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
Well I'm not perfect  
Just all messed up _

I grimaced as I watched Stan talk to Wendy, how was she different to me? Oh yeah shes a girl. Stan swore he wasn't gay, but I knew differently. He'd kissed me but went out with Wendy and said he wasn't gay. He knew I was gay so to torment me he kissed me and told me not to change.

_I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not_

Why is she so perfect? Why does he spend all her time with her? Never any time is spent with me now. So I guess this is the end of us now then.

And All Because she's

_**Everything I'm Not.**_


	14. Kenny

I made this one-shot because I made the Emo Stan One-Shot so I am going to make a Kyle, Tweak, Craig, Wendy, Bebe, Damien and Pip one as well. Kenny understands everyone and really cares about everyone, Its so sweet. So here is Kennys One-Shot. This One was supposed to be done before Kyle and Butters were but I got the idea to do it in pairs so next it'll be Dip(DamienXPip) then Creek(CraigXTweak) then Clybe(ClydeXBebe) then Candy(CartmanXWendy). I own nothing in this it all belongs to Trey Parker And Matt Stone.

Kenny accepted death he'd been dead loads of times. Hell he'd even made friends with Damien, the Anti-Christ while he was confined to Hell. The only thing he hated about death was how upset it made Butters. Stan and Kyle noticed and said Oh My God You Killed Kenny, You Bastards. Cartman couldn't care less and no-one in his school noticed. The only one who really noticed was Butters. So the next time Kenny died and went to Hell he spoke to Damien.. "Hey Damien why do I keep on dying?" Kenny asked as he watched Damien torture some poor imp who had done his job wrong. "I don't actually know, Dad says it's because you're special. You're sort of like me but you can be reborn time and time again where I can't." Damien replied letting the imp go with a mild burn. "Have you seen how upset it makes Butters though" Kenny said, Damien nodded then replied "I know it's because Butters really does care about you. Thats why when Pip wants to see me we always go somewhere deserted because if I died it would kill Pip. Its the same with Butters if you actually died he'd would die too." Damien walked over to where Kenny was stood then continued "You can go now, go find Butters and tell Pip to meet me where we usually meet." Kenny nodded thankful for Damien's help. "Cheers Damien." Kenny said before leaving Hell for what felt like the 25 thousand time.

Once Kenny was back on Earth he looked for Pip quickly. Spotting him with Butters near Starks pond he ran to Starks Pond. "Butters Pip" Kenny called watching as the two blond boys turned around, Butters broke into a massive grin and Pip smiled at Damien's messenger. "Pip Damien said meet him where you usually meet" Kenny said as he hugged Butters. Pip mouthed cheers and walked off to meet Damien. Kenny turned his attention to Butters who had his arms wrapped around Kenny's waist. Kenny sat down pulling Butters onto his lap and started to move the blond hair out of Butters eyes. "So what did I miss?" Kenny asked knowing it was probably nothing interesting. "Well. Stan and Kyle turned gay with each other. Tweak nearly got over his addiction to coffee. Tweak and Craig got together. Cartman nearly got hit by a car. Wendy then decided she wanted to go out with Cartman. Clyde and Bebe got back together again. And thats it." Butters said leaning against Kenny's chest. "How long was I gone?" Kenny asked still in shock that all that happened in the time he'd been gone. "Three Hours" Butters replied simply kissing Kennys cheek. "Do you want to go see Stan and Kyle. I'll stay here because they want to tell you something." Kenny nodded the one thing you missed in Hell was great friends like Butters, Kyle and Stan.

Kenny knocked on Kyle's door knowing that Stan's mum hated gays so they wouldn't be at Stan's house. Kenny heard Kyle tell Stan he'd be a minute and then he had the lock on the door click. "Hey Kyle" Kenny said as he saw Kyle. "Kenny.... your back." Kyle said stating the obvious. "No I'm a spirit coming to haunt you and Stan. Course I'm back good to see South Parks just as fucked up as it always has been. " Kenny replied sarcastically Kyle laughing and gesturing Kenny should come in. "Kyle who was it" Stan called from the kitchen "Hey Stan" Kenny said before Kyle could say anything. Stan walked out of kitchen and said "No way. Damien usually keeps you longer then three hours." Kenny smiled then replied "Not when he wants to see Pip he doesn't. He'll probably keep me longer next time to make up for it though. Butters said you have something to say to me. " Kenny sat down on the floor knowing that the sofa was perfectly comfy but he didn't feel like sitting on it. "It was more of a request really....." Stan's voice trailed off and Kyle finished what Stan started "We were wondering. If we got married would you and Butters be our best man?" Kenny nearly fell over in shock then he realised that he probably should have expected it Stan and Kyle were like that. Kenny was too shocked to speak but he nodded instead.

"Kenny... are you alright?" Butters asked Kenny when he was back at Starks pond. Kenny looked at the concerned blond smiling and said "Kyle and Stan are getting married and we're the best man." Butters had the same reaction before hugging Kenny who kissed Butters hair. Personally Kenny couldn't care about the wedding just as long as he had Butters then his life was perfect just the way it was.


	15. Kyle

I wrote Emo Stan and decided I had to write Kyle, Kenny, Tweak, Craig, Wendy, Bebe, Damien and Pip one like it.... In fact might make every South Park Kid one!!!! BTW All characters mentioned are 18 and belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone Enjoy and please comment.

Kyle woke up his eyes adjusting to the light that came from his window. _'What happened last night'_ He thought as he sat up his hangover making him dizzy. Once the room had stopped spinning Kyle looked around his room and stopped when he looked next to him. Stan what the hell was he doing here. At that precise moment Stan woke up and seeing Kyle looking at him, he started to blush.

"Hey why are you blushing?" Kyle asked trying to refrain from stroking Stans raven colored hair. Stan looked down nervously before meeting Kyles concerned green eyes.

"You have a really bad hangover don't you?" Stan replied watching Kyle smile before continuing "Last night we told each other how we really feel. And you let me stay here." Kyle looked shocked at this then his memories flooded back. "Oh. So you don't mind if I do this?" Kyle asked before leaning down and kissing him. Stans lips tingled with shock as Kyle kissed him. Stan wraps his arm around Kyle not letting him go. Kyle broke the kiss off and smiled at Stan before saying "You enjoy that?" Stan looked at him with a smile on his face and replied "Course I enjoyed it." Stan kisses Kyle back making Kyle feel as shocked as he did. Kyle enjoyed the kiss and pulled Stan closer to him. Wrapping his arms around Stan, Kyle smiled as they broke the kiss off for air.

"I love you Stan" Kyle said before continuing the kiss not giving him a chance to speak. Stan broke the kiss off next to speak but became distracted when Kyle moved the kiss down to his neck. '_He's enjoying this.'_ Kyle thought as Stan pulled him back to his lips and started to kiss him again. This time when Stan broke the kiss off Kyle behaved himself and waited to her what Stan had to say.

"I love you two Kyle" Stan said before kissing Kyle again.

That was six months ago oh how much can change so quickly , they had finished collage together and were now living together. Stan had asked Kyle to marry him and Kyle had said yes. The wedding was only two days away now and Kyle was having second thoughts.

The night Stan proposed was so sweet he had found a place near starks pond where you could see all the stars. Kyle shivered with joy as he remembered that night. Stan had a job at the local shop and wouldn't be home for a bit so Kyle had nothing to do. He couldn't make some food .because last time he had tried he nearly burnt the house down and Stan had banned him from the kitchen for there own safety. He could always ring Christophe but there was a good chance him and Gregory were fucking. There was no way he wanted to hear that again. Kenny was out of town with Butters buying Stan and Kyle a wedding present. Tweak was round at Craig's playing Zelda. Clyde was on on a double date with his girlfriend Bebe, Token and Wendy. He didn't want to ring Cartman and as far as he knew Pip was still in Hell with Damien seeing Satan, Damien's Father. _ I might as well ring Stan and see when he's coming home. _ Kyle thought as he walked towards the phone, he dialed Stans number in a daze. When he didn't pick up he left a voice mail "Hey Stan. Just wondering when your coming home I am so bored. Love ya Kyle" He put the phone down and decided to have a sleep Stan would wake him when he came home.

Kyle woke up a bit later when he felt someones hand on his shoulder. "Kyle, Baby." Stan said as he laid down next to him. Kyle woke up and stared at Stan before kissing him. "You alright, you look a bit edgy baby?" Stan asked moving Kyle's red hair out of the way of his green eye's. "I'm alright its just the thought of the wedding being two days away. I mean if something goes wrong were doomed." Kyle replied before realizing that he was only in his boxers and blushed. Stan kissed him and stroked his hair "I'm nervous about the wedding too. But it'll be better because then we have the Honeymoon. Then we can do whatever we want." Stan said to reassure Kyle before kissing him. Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan who rolled over so Kyle was on top. Stan kissed Kyle's neck making him moan. Kyle stopped Stan from kissing his neck and made him kiss his lips instead. Stan started to smile as he bit lightly on Kyle's lip so his mouth opened, when he did Stan slipped his tongue in Kyles mouth exploring it. Kyle's worries about the wedding went away after all if he was with Stan who cares what happens.


	16. Kyle's Always There

Hi I'm your ordinary 15 year old boy but I'm in love with my best friend. He doesn't like me that way though.

"_Stan its you. Your the person I like. Not Wendy Bebe or Red." I said_

"_Kyle I.. I don't like you that way. I still want to be friends though. Just tell me how long have you liked me for?" Stan asked._

"_7 years" I replied before walking off._

To this day we are still friends even though I feel something more. He knows I'll always be there for him when Wendy dumps him.

I'm always there...

Even when he doesn't need me...

I'm always there.


	17. KyleXDemi Heartbroken

Heartbroken

Demi and Kyle

Flashback

Starks Pond 2007

i

"_What happens when you get your heart broken Ky?" Demi asked curiously. Kyle wrapped his arm around her waist. "People say it hurts a lot. Dem, If you really want to know go ask Stan," Kyle answered, not expecting her to go up to Stan and ask. When she came back she hugged him tightly, "You won't break my heart will you Ky? Cause I won't break yours!" Demi asked burying her head in his chest. Kyle started stroking her red hair and replied "No I won't Demi"_ /i

Kyle's House 2013

Kyle was sat in his room crying. i'Why? Why Demi?'/i He thought as the tears fell faster. Kyle opened his hand his phone falling to his floor with a thud. i'She didn't deserve this! What did she do?!'/i The tears where falling faster and heavier now. He buried his head in his hands in a desperate attempt to stop the tears

Flashback

Bonfire Night 2009

i

"_Come on Kyle. We'll miss the fireworks" Demi called tugging on Kyle's hand. Kyle followed his impatient girlfriend and when they reached a nice spot he sat down then pulled her down on to his lap. He gave her a small kiss on her cheek smiling when she giggled. "Thanks for bringing me her Ky." Demi said as she lent back into Kyle's chest and Kyle wrapped his arms around her. "No problem Dem" Kyle told her before kissing her head. _/i

Churchyard 2013

Kyle was knelt on the ground near a grave in the pouring rain. No-one could make him move. He didn't care if he got a cold and died anything would be better then this. This pain the endless suffering. But he had to move not for him but for Demi. She would have wanted him to stay alive.

Flashback

Kyle and Demi's House 2012

i

"_What's that in your hand Dem?" Kyle asked puzzled as to what his girlfriend had in her hand. Suddenly without any warning she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before saying. "I'm pregnant Kyle" Demi then held up the test that read positive and Kyle smiled and gave Demi a kiss. "You'll be a great mum Demi!" Kyle told her. "And you'll be a great father Kyle." She said in agreement. /i_

Kenny's House 2013

"She was too young dude, I know." Kenny said sympathetically to Kyle as he lent his head on Kenny's shoulders. "I'd get Pip to tell Damien to get her back here. But she's not in Hell, so I can't." Kenny continued moving Kyle's head off his shoulders as Lillie walked in. "Hey Kyle" Lillie greeted Kyle before walking with bags of shopping into the kitchen. "I'm going to go help Lil, Kyle. Will you be alright?" Kenny asked standing up and walking after Lillie into the kitchen when Kyle nodded. i'You Happy Demi? I'm living my life like you'd have wanted.'/i Kyle thought as he rested his head on his knees.

Flashback

New Year's Eve 2012/2013

i

_Kyle had been watching T,V when he got the call._

"_Kyle you there?" A female British voice inquired_

"_Yes" Kyle answered, knowing it was Natalia_

"_I'm sorry Kyle. Demi's subdead/sub...." Natalia told him, her voice breaking a bit on the dead_

"_Demi can't be dead!" Kyle exclaimed_

"_I'm afraid she is. She was driving back from her mums and someone was driving to fast she hit them head on. There was no way she could survive. It happened right outside our house" Natalia explained then added "Come look" then she hung up._

_Naturally Kyle went and looked only to be greeted by a grief stricken Natalia and a not-as-much-grief-stricken-but-still-sad Damien. Once Kyle saw the wrecked car and blood splattered everywhere he turned and ran._

_The One Thing He and Demi Had Promised Was Gone For Kyle Had Got His Heartbroken_


	18. DamienXPip Last Day Of School

LAST DAY OF SCHOOL dip

Pip slumped to the ground as Cartman kicked him in the ribs. Pip was nearly in tears. 'Why did they pick on him? What made him so different?' Were Damien's thoughts as he watched from the dark of the alleyway.

"Did you think just cause it was the last day of school we'd not hurt you today?" Craig said as Cartman kicked Pip in the ribs again. Pip merely whimpered and shook his head quickly, trying to ignore the pain in his ribs.

"Cartman Craig enough!" Damien hissed walking out of the alleyway as he did. Pip looked up slightly as Cartman and Craig turned towards the speaker. Damien merely glared at them his arms folded.

"Ermm... Hope you have a good holiday Pip!" Craig said resisting the urge to flip Damien off and with that him and Cartman left quickly. Damien smiled slightly at Pip offering his hand to Pip. Pip just stared at Damien's hand blankly. Damien sighed.

"Your Supposed to take it and stand up." Damien said. Pip put his hand in Damien's and whimpered slightly as Damien pulled him up. Once Pip was stood up he wrapped his arms around Damien in a hug. Damien looked down at the blond British boy as Pip buried his head in Damien's chest.

"Have a good holiday Damien" Pip said, it was slightly muffled because of where his head was. Pip made to unwrap his arms from around Damien.

"Of Course I will. Because you will be spending them with me" Damien said moving Pips hands back around his waist.

"I will?" Pip asked slightly confused.

You are now" Damien replied simply.


	19. My Analysis Of SP Characters

My Analysis Of South Park Characters

Stan Marsh– Normal Kid.

Kyle Broflovski – Jewish Ginger Outcast.

Kenny McCormick– Man Whore, Perv that dies nearly everyday.

Eric Cartman – Fat, Racist and hates Kyle's mum.

Pip Pirrup– British Outcast and a great dodge ball player.

Butters Stoch – Cute Gay Crossdresser.

Tweak Tweek–Paranoid Coffee Addict.

Craig Tucker– Don't Mess with him.

Clyde Donnovan– Loveable Retard.

Damien Thorne– Son of The Devil.

Wendy Testaburger – Sweet But Deadly.

Bebe Stevens– Whore with Crazy Hair.

Gregory – Snob.

Christophe 'The Mole' – French obsessed with digging holes and fucking hates guard dogs and God.

Token Black– Quiet and in his own world.

Red – Is a Bitch to everyone.

Thomas – Has Tourettes

Jimmy – Stutters and thinks he's funny

Timmy – Retarded

Bridan Queermo – Guy all the Girls Want To Date.


	20. News

News

In South Park People took news differently:

Craig would flip you off

Tweek would spaz out about it

Stan would be the sane one about it

Kyle would try to calm people who were spazzing about it[Tweek then]

Cartman would tell you to F*** off you Jew

Kenny would die

Damien would set fire to the nearest thing

Pip would try to see the bright side

Butters would be nervous about it and hope he wouldn't get grounded for it

Clyde would probably want a taco

Bebe would gossip about it  
Wendy would bitch about it

Timmy would scream "TIMMMAH!!"

Jimmy would try to cheer people up by telling jokes.

The Goths would tell you 'To stop being a conformist'

_But when your told that your loved ones died....._

_Well the only answer to that is to...._

_Cry....._

_No Matter who you are or what you do all you can do is..._

_Cry_


	21. Pip

I wrote Emo Stan and Kyle, Kenny and Butters and Damien a one-shot and decided I had to write Tweak, Craig, Wendy, Bebe and Pip one like it.... In fact might make every South Park Kid one!!!! BTW All characters mentioned are 18 and belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone Enjoy and please comment.

Pip awoke in Damien's arms covered in blood. Slowly sitting up and slowly waking Damien up Pip started to panic. When Damien eventually woke Pip asked in a panicked voice "Why am I covered in blood ?" Damien sat up confused as to what he was talking about looked at Pip and said "Oh," Pip tried to remember what happened last night then gave up when he couldn't remember and asked Damien "What happened?_" _Damien looked down at the floor and muttered "It wasn't my fault. " Pip looked at Damien confused then he kissed his cheek knowing that usually cheered him up. Pip was scared when it didn't cheer him up, "Whats the matter Damien?" Pip asked nervously. Damien looked up at Pip who had managed to wriggle out of Damien's arms and was now sat at the other end of the bed. "Pip...." Damien started before gulping and continuing "We did it last night." Pip looked at Damien confused and said "We did?.....So how does that explain the blood and how its not your fault?" Damien sighed knowing Pip wouldn't let this go, "Yes Pip we did, But because your so pure and I'm dark the pressure of it makes you bleed. I'm Sorry, wasn't my fault" Damien said looking down again. Pip looked at Damien confused then made his way to Damien and hugged him tightly. "I don't blame you. All is forgiven" Pip muttered as Damien looked down at him. "One day I will really hurt you Pip" Damien muttered in to Pip's hair as he kissed it. Pip looked up and said "Hmm. What did you say?" Damien replied "You're too forgiving thats what I said " Pip nodded and kissed Damien who got a bit carried away with the kiss and pinned Pip to the bed still kissing him. "Um Damien. We already did this last night didn't we?" Pip asked panicking as Damien started to kiss his stomach. Damien rolled his eyes and answered "Yes I know we did it last night. And who said we was doing it." Pip looked at him confused then the truth hit him "Oh" He said then he kissed Damien back, curling up on Damien's chest. Damien looked down at Pip "Don't you want to get the blood off you?" Damien asked picking at some of the blood on Pip's shoulder. "No" Pip said stubbornly."I want to stay here." Pip curled up tighter on Damien's chest and Damien sighed as he put his arms around Pip picking more dried blood off Pip's shoulders. "Fine if your going to be stubborn. I'll just pick it off." Damien said picking even more dried blood off Pip's arms. Pip flinched every time Damien picked a flake of blood off then when Damien picked a big flake of his ribs he squealed. "Sorry," Damien muttered kissing Pip's ribs "But you wont wash it off so I have to do this" Damien sat up pushing Pip up so he could start on his back. Pip flinched at Damien's touch on his back. When Damien gasped Pip looked nervously over his shoulder at Damien. "Whats the matter Damien?" Pip asked panic rising in his voice. Damien turned his back on Pip and pointed at the pentagram on his back then he turned back towards Pip and pointed at Pip's back. "You have a pentagram on your back two." Damien said confused. Pip looked at a scared Damien shocked, The Anti-Christ never looked scared. Damien traced Pip's pentagram with his finger slightly smiling as Pip twitched. "It must have happened last night when we...." Damien said his voice trailing off and Pip looked at Damien his back tingling. "Does it hurt?" Damien asked concerned pulling Pip closer. Pip nodded nearly wincing with the pain. "Sorry I forgot how much it hurts." Damien said lifting the finger he had been tracing with to see blood "Pip I'll be back in a minute." Damien continued placing Pip down on the bed. Pip laid on the bed his pentagram killing him, he heard the tap run and assumed that Damien was washing his hands. When Damien came back carrying a small bowl of water and a black cloth Pip raised his eyebrows. "It won't hurt I promise now face away from me Pip." Damien said reassuring the blond who sat wincing in pain. When he didn't move immediately Damien sat him up and turned him so his back was facing him. "W....what are you d...doing" Pip asked trembling as he did, "Trying to clean the wound." Damien replied dipping the cloth in the water and gently rubbing at Pips pentagram trying to get the blood off. Five minutes later Damien had washed all the blood of Pip and Pip was hugging Damien as tight as he could without the pentagram hurting him. Damien settled for kissing Pip's golden hair as it was the only part of him he could reach which made Pip blush._ I am never going to get used to this Pip thought, No matter how hard I try I will never get used to this._


	22. Style And Dip Check Yes Juliet

Style – Check Yes Juliet

Stan stood outside Kyle's window in the rain waiting for his lover to come outside.

"Check Yes Juliet Are You With Me?" Stan called and heard the window open.

"What do you want? Shes asleep" Kyle hissed referring to his mum.

"Kyle its tonight. Theres no turning back for us tonight. Lace up your shoes" Stan sung and Kyle reluctantly came down. Stan took one look at his lover and embraced him before noticing that Kyle was trembling like mad.

"Ready?" Stan asked and Kyle nodded in reply. "Run. Baby Run. Don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart. Don't say were not meant to be. Run Baby Run. Forever will be you and me." Stan sang calming Kyle as he ran with him.

Dip - Check Yes Juliet

Damien sighed "Pip do you have to play that song?" He asked.

"But its a good song" Pip said then pouted.

"Fine keep it on" Damien answered reluctantly giving in.

"YAY!" Pip said then shut up as Damien stared at him.

"How about we runaway Pip?" Damien asked just as the song went Check yes Juliet. I'll be waiting  
wishing, wanting. Yours for the taking. Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye. Check yes Juliet. Here's the countdown 3...2...1... now fall in my arms. Now they can change the locks. Don't let them change your mind. Lace up your shoes. A O A O ah. Here's how we do Run baby run. Don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart, If you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart. Don't say we're not meant to be. Run baby run, Forever will be you and me.

"I'd like that" Pip replied.

We're flying through the night  
Flying through the night  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better with  
You by my side

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me


	23. Tweek

I wrote Emo Stan and Kyle, Kenny and Butters and Damien, Pip a one-shot and decided I had to write Tweak, Craig, Wendy and Bebe one like it.... In fact might make every South Park Kid one!!!! BTW All characters mentioned are 21 and belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone Enjoy and please comment.

Tweak Tweek nervously sipped his coffee, Craig had said he would meet him here five minutes ago. Maybe he got killed and I have to go Identify his body Tweak thought. No thats overacting he said he'd be here and he will be just not yet. Tweak had changed a lot over the years he'd managed to stop twitching and started to wear his shirt buttoned right but he was still paranoid, the tiniest bit prone to overreaction and he was still addicted to coffee. He had given up all hope when a voice to the side of him called "Tweakers!" Tweak instinctively turned around seeing Craig he ran up to him and hugged him, Craig put his arms around Tweak. "Before you ask where I was, Clyde held me up. Bebe was mighty pissed at him and he said please like fifty times constantly for an hour. I had to stay you know what Clyde's like when he does that." Craig said looking down at Tweak who had positioned himself so he was still in Craig's arms but so he could see Craig's face. Smiling up at Craig Tweak asked "What did you have to ask me then? " Craig smiled back at Tweak and murmured in his ear "Lets go to the car I'll show you." Craig walked out the mall with Tweak still in his arms aware that everyone was staring at them Craig flipped them off, Tweak couldn't help but laugh at that. Though Craig's appearance had changed he still flipped people off.

Once outside Craig sat down in the car and motioned for Tweak to sit next to him. Tweak sat on the seat next to him closely watching as he pulled a small box out Tweak began to twitch slightly something he hadn't done for over a year now. Craig patted his arm softly and said "I want to do this right so calm down " Craig paused so Tweak could calm down. Tweak breathed deeply and stopped trembling gesturing for Craig to carry on. "Um Tweak" Craig started then gulped "Tweak.... Will you..... screw it" Craig opened the small box and pulled something out. Craig grabbed Tweak's hand quickly, Tweak flinched at the sudden movement then he calmed down. "Tweak will you.... Tweak will you marry me?" Tweak looked at Craig to see if he was joking when he found no way that Craig could be joking with him, he nodded. Craig looked at him tears sparkling in his blue eyes he raised Tweak's hand so he could kiss it and slipped the ring on his finger. "Craig don't cry." Tweak said hugging Craig gently then pulling away wiping the tears from Craig's eyes. "Don't Cry and Don't worry. I agreed to it didn't I?" Tweak continued staying close to Craig.

Five months later Tweak was stood in the church in his suit. He was ready to become Tweak Tucker, he was completely ready. It was funny watching Kenny run from his room checking that Tweak was ready then running to Craig's room to make sure he was ready. Kenny walked through the door "Tweak you ready?" Tweak nodded and walked towards the aisle.

"Do you Tweak Tweek take Craig Tucker to be awfully wedded husband?" The vicar namely Pip said "I do " Tweak replied looking at Craig. Tweak heard Kyle sobbing into Stan's shoulder and reminded himself that he wouldn't cry. Pip turned to Craig "Do you Craig Tucker take Tweak Tweek to be your awfully wedded husband?" "I do " Craig said through his tears. Damien who was stood next to Pip rolled his eyes at us and said "You may know kiss the bride groom whatever you are." Tweak looked at Craig who lent forward and kissed him quickly on the lips winking at him. Wrapping one arm around Craig's waist Tweak smiled looking at the scene around him. Wendy was hugging Token tightly, Bebe was crying on Clyde's shoulder, Kenny was with Butters both of them making thumbs up signs, Stan had his arm around Kyle who was smiling and Pip and Damien were stood behind them smiling. _No matter where we all go this is where we all belong. Here together. _Tweak thought as he pulled Craig closer to his side looking at Craig Tweak thought _And as long as I have Craig I don't need coffee._


	24. You Know Your Addicted When

You Know Your Addicted To South Park When....

You have a perverted thought and you call it a 'Kenny Moment'

You Stalk people to flip them off

You think the answer to 5x2 is 12

When you get pissed you call it a Wendy Moment

When you have a bad hair day its called a Kyle Day

You call anyone who's fat or racist Cartman

You flip people off on Purpose

You tell everyone that if they've made out with someone who has braces they like it rough

You have Tweak moments were you think the underpants gnomes are going to get you

If someone dies you say OMG THEY KILLED (insert name here) YOU BASTARDS

You see someone whos British and you call them French

You have Butters moments were you run around telling everyone about Hello Kitty

You have Damien moments were you start messing with fire

You have Kyle moments were you don't answer anyone when you read

If you have a normal day its called a Stan day

If you swear a lot your having a Thomas Moment

If You Need Coffee people call you Tweak

You compare kids at your school to SP characters

If you start talking to your friends about South Park they tell you to shut up.


End file.
